The Last of Soccer
by FrannyGazelle
Summary: Aliea Academy and The Raimon team stayed at the dorms for the night before their game, but at 12:00 midnight... All hell gets loose. There is a strange figure staggering around the dorms... And no one is safe. Friday the 13th special.
1. The Staggering Figure

"_...Nagumo?_" Suzuno sat up the bed and sniffled.

"_Yeah?_" Nagumo turned.

"_I-It's getting really cold... Can you make me some tea?_"

"_...Sure._"

* * *

**The Last of Soccer**

* * *

Suzuno was sick that time, and we were just getting ready for bed, when suddenly the atmosphere became chilly, it became strangly cold. We were at the dorm together, Hiroto and the others were probably asleep, and I went down making the tea she asked me.

**When suddenly...**

Nagumo turned in a sudden noise of a shattering glass. Then heard a loud shriek.

"SUZUNO?!" Nagumo stopped making the tea and rushed upstairs.

"_...S-stay... Away..._" A faint voice was heard behind the door.

**Nagumo slowly opened the door and he saw that the lamp by the door was shattered.**

"Suzuno...?" Nagumo opened the door wider.

**...And he saw a crooked figure staggering towards Suzuno.**

**Suzuno was shivering and cornering herself on the bed...**

"**STAY AWAY FROM HER!**" Nagumo got the lamp and hit it hard on the figures head.

**The figure was not moving a muscle, it was bleeding from it's head, making a puddle of blood on the floor.**

"_Nagumo!_"

"_Suzuno!_"

**Nagumo hugged Suzuno and he felt relieved. Suzuno held tightly on Nagumo.**

"What is that thing...?" Suzuno asked worriedly.

**Nagumo held her hand and pulled her away from the bed, out of the room.**

"There's no time! We have to leave!"

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Staggering Figure**

* * *

**Nagumo rushed out of their room, then went to the other rooms.**

"**GUYS!**" Nagumo called out with a shout.

**Hiroto and the others woke up, annoyed.**

"What is it now, Nagumo?!" Yagami yawned.

"What's wrong...? Both of you look pale." Hiroto woke up as well.

"T...There was a thing in our room..." Suzuno nervously replied. "And it was not human."

"In the middle of the night?!" Yagami exclaimed. "Impossible!"

"It's true!" Nagumo told. "I was there, and I saw it too!"

"Where is it now?!" Hiroto quickly took off his blanket sheet and stood up.

"I-it's there..." Suzuno shivered. "On the floor..."

"**Show us!**"

**They brought Hiroto and Yagami to their room, but they saw nothing.**

**And the lamp was back in it's place, the bulb wasn't shattered at all.**

"It's not here!" Suzuno's eyes widened.

"Oh, God..." Nagumo shivered. "I-it's out there."

"Okay, guys." Yagami growled. "Stop joking."

"We're not joking!" Suzuno replied.

"Yeah, ri-"

"_Wake up the others._" Hiroto told.

"Wha?! Hiroto?! You actually believe them?!" Yagami hesitated.

"_I said,** call the others, we're leaving this place.**_" Hiroto said in a serious tone. "_That's an order._"

**Yagami nodded, and went off to get the others.**

"We better get out of here." Hiroto told.

**Everyone packed their belongings they could find.**

"**Hiroto!**" Yagami came running. "**Netsuha is _missin_****_g_.**"

"**Netsuha?!**" Nagumo exclaimed.

"Yes, Atsuishi said that he left for some fresh air." Yagami answered.

"S-since when?" Suzuno asked.

"Probably before all of this happened." Hiroto answered. "We really have to get out here."

"_**H-Hiroto!**_" A boy with brown hair aproached, he was being followed by a group.

"**_Endou!_**" Hiroto called back.

"Hiroto?!" Yagami called angrily. "You brought the _Raimon team_ with us?!"

"Yagami! I couldn't just leave them here with that creature roaming around the dorms!" Hiroto replied.

"W-what's going on...?" A boy with a scarf stuttered. "I don't like this."

"There was a comotion in Nagumo and Suzuno's room, there was this creature that attacked them." Hiroto turned to Fubuki.

"My..." Fubuki turned pale. "I-I saw _something_ before I slept... It's shadow was staggering across the window..."

"Probably it is out there!" Nagumo said. "We better go, now!"

"Endou-kun..." Fubuki called softly. "What are we going to do now?"

"Just... Follow what the Aliens say." Endou replied.

"Hai." Fubuki nodded.

"We better keep close." Goenji told. "No one split up, okay?"

"Hai." The raimon team nodded.

"C'mon, we better leave." Someoka told.

"I'm very worried about Netsuha, Burn." Atsuishi told Nagumo.

"It's okay, Heat." Nagumo replied. "We'll find him."

"**Let's go minna...**"

* * *

**- End of Chapter 1-**


	2. It's after Us

It was still dark, as if the sun disappeared. I still wonder... What was that thing that attacked me and Suzuno earlier? C-could it be a...

* * *

**Chapter 2: It's after Us**

* * *

"_I-I see something...!_" Fubuki shivered as he saw a figure standing still.

"You guys were telling the truth!" Yagami turned to Nagumo.

"No shit!" Nagumo replied in an angry tone. "You thing that me and Suzuno would lie in a time like this?!"

"W...What's it doing?" Fubuki turned to Someoka.

"I don't know..." Someoka replied, whispering. "But I think it's up to no good."

"**WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW?!**" Kurakake squealed.

"_Shh!_" Suzuno covered Kurakake's mouth. "It might hear you."

"We better do something about this, Hiroto." Kazemaru told.

"But how?" Goenji questioned.

"...Minna." Hiroto called.

**Everyone went closer to Hiroto, and started to listen.**

"Okay, this is what we're going to do..." Hiroto whispered. "We need to avoid that_ thing._" Hiroto pointed. "We have to single file around it, make sure we won't get caught."

"W-who'll go first?" Fubuki whispered.

"I will." Kazemaru replied. "Just wait here."

**Kazemaru went in the shadows, avoiding the figure's sight... Then he managed to reach the end without getting harmed.**

**Kazemaru did a signal, before everybody could follow.**

"That's the signal, everyone move." Hiroto comanded. "**Be careful.**"

**Everyone crouched and crawled slowly...**

**But when on of them bumped into a crate and tipped over a tin can...**

"Oh no!" Kurione paused.

"Kurione...! C'mon...!" Kurakake pulled her arm as she whispered.

**_U-UURRRKKK..._**

**The creature turned to them, turning it's head crookedly.**

"**Shit...!**" Someoka blurted out. "**Hiroto...!**"

"**Everyone move faster!**" Hiroto shouted. "**It's coming!**"

**They stood up and ran for it.**

**Kurione tripped on her knees making Kurakake loose grip of her.**

"**Kurione!**" Kurakake shouted. "Let's-!"

**Kurakake paused. **

**It was in front of them.**

****"Kurakake, what's...-" Kurione turned, and saw it too.

**The figure had a ripped jaw, it's head was bleeding making it's whole face scattered with blood, and it had no eyes.**

**It was wearing white, with blood scattered on it as well.**

"O...oh, God..." Kurione shivered.

**The creature gave a bloody smirk.**

"Wait." Suzuno stopped. "Where's Kurakake and Kurione...?"

"What?" Nagumo turned to Suzuno. "Probably they're-!"

**A loud shriek.**

**...Was all they heard.**

"_Kurakake?_" Touchi turned. "_Kurione?!_"

"**NO!**" Suzuno ran back.

"**Suzuno!**" Nagumo held her hand. "It's no use! We have to go!"

"**WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE THEM BEHIND!**" Suzuno cried.

"Suzuno..." Nagumo turned away.

**Suzuno shook her hand off Nagumo's grip, glared at him, then ran back.**

**Touchi and Nagumo followed.**

"What's going on?" Yagami stopped, as well did the group.

"Something bad." Hiroto replied.

**The group stopped and waited for them.**

"_Kurakake? Kurione?_" Suzuno called, but there was no reply. "**KURAKAKE! KURIONE!**"

**Suzuno gasped, paused.**

**She stepped on something sticky.**

**She removed her foot.**

**..._Blood._**

"_W...Wh...What the hell...?!_" Suzuno shivered.

"**SUZU-!**" Nagumo paused as well. "**WHAT HAPPENED?!**"

"**OH MY GOD!**" Touchi held her mouth in shock. "**WHERE'S KURAKAKE?! KURIONE?!**"

"_...T-they're gone..._" Suzuno stuttered. "That thing _killed_ them..." Suzuno growled, and held her fists tightly.

"W-what are we going to tell the others?" Touchi turned to Suzuno.

"I-I..." Suzuno started to tear up.

"Suzuno...?" Nagumo held her shoulder. "A-are you-!"

**Suzuno collapsed, but Nagumo caught her by her shoulders.**

**Suzuno was unconscious.**

"**SUZUNO?!**" Nagumo called out.

"**SUZUNO!**" Touchi shouted.

**Nagumo carried Suzuno quickly towards the group as Touchi followed.**

****"W-what happened?!" Hiroto ran towards Nagumo.

"S-she passed out...!" Nagumo replied franticly.

"Why?!" Yagami also approached them.

"**LET'S JUST GODDAMN FIND A PLACE TO STAY!**" Nagumo shouted angrily. "**THERE'S NO TIME!**"

"Nagumo's right." Hiroto told Endou. Endou nodded.

"**OKAY MINNA, LISTEN UP!**" Endou shouted.

**Everyone turned, listening.**

"**WE NEED TO FIND A PLACE TO STAY.**" Endou continued. "**SPOT ANY OF THE SAFEST PLACES YOU SEE, JUST FOLLOW YOUR INSTINCTS.**"

"**HAI!**" Raimon replied.

"Thanks, Endou." Hiroto smiled.

"No prob, Hiroto." Endou smiled back.

* * *

**-End of Chapter 2-**


	3. The Lighthouse

"_...Hn...n..nn..._" Suzuno shook her head and started to wake up.

"S-Suzuno!" Nagumo shockly said.

"W-where are we...?" Suzuno asked and sat up holding her head, groaning.

"...I don't know..."

Their little camp was few meters away from the sea with a beautiful scenery...

And on the left side, was a lighthouse, surrounded with evergreen trees and giant rocks.

It was daylight, but little did they know...

**It was still Friday the 13th.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Lighthouse**

* * *

"What happened while I was out...?" Suzuno asked again.

"The Raimon team found and set our site here for now..." Nagumo answered.

**Suzuno looked around, but no one was in sight.**

**Just the tall trees and the simple tents.**

"Wait... Where are the others?!" Suzuno exclaimed, turning to Nagumo.

"Searching for food, or examining the place." Nagumo tried to calm her down with soft pats on her back. "Don't worry, nothing will hurt anyone when the sun is up."

"...You're right." Suzuno sighed. "I shouldn't worry that much, I should-!"

**Something rustled in the bushes, which caught their attention.**

"**NAGUMO! SUZUNO!**" Atsuishi called franticly, appearing from the bushes.

"_Atsuishi?_" Nagumo turned.

"**YOU GUYS GOTTA SEE THIS!**" Atsuishi told. "**FOLLOW ME.**"

**Nagumo and Suzuno stood up and followed Atsuishi in the bushes.**

**Until they met up with the group.**

**They all looked frightened, as they were looking at something.**

**Nagumo and Suzuno ran closer and closer, finding...**

**..._Two dead bodies_._  
_**

"Th-that's..." Suzuno shivered and stuttered. "_...Kurakake and Kurione._"

**Blood spilled down their mouths, but their blood was now dry.**

**They studied their clothes, and found a huge amount of blood on them...**

**They had exactly the same place they were stabbed...**

**The same angle...**

**The same knife.**

**But...**

**There was no knife to be seen.**  
**...Just the bodies.**

**Everyone was in great silence...**

**No word spoken...**

**Grief and anger was shown.**

**...Even fear.**

"We have to bury them..." Hiroto said. "They need a proper burial to rest in peace."

"Okay." Suzuno nodded as she was looking down.

**They burried the bodies, beside their site.**

**Placed flowers and perfect stones from the sea.**

* * *

"**DAMN!**" Someoka shouted. "**WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF BATTERIES!**"

"H-how are we going to use our flashlights at night now...?" Fubuki shivered.

"Probably the light house has some!" Atsuishi told. "Let's check it out!"

"**OH, HELL NO!**" Yagami growled. "**I'M NOT GOING IN THERE.**"

"We could at least try..." Fubuki stuttred. "B-but I'll stay here."

"...I'll go." Suzuno stood up.

"If Suzuno's going, I'm going." Nagumo stood up as well.

"Me!" Touko stood up pointing at herself.

"Me too." Endou stood.

"Especially me." Hiroto calmly said. "Yagami." He called.

"Yes Hiroto?" Yagami turned.

"Keep the others safe, you're in-charge." Hiroto told.

* * *

**They arrived at the lighthouse...**

**Went in...**

**...And it was strangely cold.**

"_Brr..._" Touko rubbed her shoulders and shiverd. "It's cold in here..."

"Okay, here." Hiroto took out flashlights. "Use this, in case if some rooms are dark."

"You actually had flashlights... Why?" Nagumo took one of the flashlights as he pouted.

"Their batteries are almost out too, you know." Hiroto replied. "They're just for emergencies."

"Okay, Touko, you examine that room." Hiroto pointed at the room at the left.

"No problem!" Touko saluted and went in the room.

"Endou, you'll examine that room." Hiroto told as he pointed at the room on the left.

"Hai!" Enou nodded and went in the room.

"Suzuno, you'll be at the attic." Hiroto told her.

"Okay." Suzuno nodded and started to go upstairs..

"And you, Nagumo, you'll be-"

"With Suzuno." Nagumo blurtted out. "I can't just leave her there."

"Fine, if you say so." Hiroto glanced and went on the second floor.

* * *

**Suzuno arrived at the attic.**

**...Then something grabbed her arm.**

"**EEEEEKKK-!**"

"**SUZUNO!**" Nagumo shouted. "It's just me!"

"You scared me!" Suzuno groaned. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry." Nagumo chuckled.

"So..." Suzuno sighed. "Let's search the room for anything useful."

"'Kay." Nagumo replied and searched the attic.

**Nagumo searched the shelfs and cabinets, but there was nothing.**

"Hey, found anything yet?" Nagumo turned to Suzuno.

"No..." Suzuno pouted, then her eye caught something. "Ah! Found one!" Suzuno took the battery.

**Then suddenly...**

**A square light glowed beneath the covered sheets.**

"W-what's that?" Nagumo pointed at the glowing light.

"H-huh...?" Suzuno tured where Nagumo was pointing.

**Suzuno took of the white sheet and saw...**

**...An old T.V. castet.**

**But nothing was showing, just plain white grains.**

"That's strange... It's not playing anything." Suzuno said.

"I think you should turn it off." Nagumo turned away. "It's creeping me out."

"Okay." Suzuno confusedly replied.

**But when Suzuno could press the button...**

**It played the sweetest song on a music box.**

**It showed a picture of a simple but well-painted lighthouse.**

**The roof was red, and the whole thing was white.**

**The T.V. was old, so it had some static on it, and some colors were really blurry.**

"Hey..." Nagumo went closer. "Isin't that the lighthouse were in now...?"

"Yes, it is..." Suzuno nodded and smiled. "The colors on the lighthouse were so bright then... Compared to now, blurry and worn-out."

**Suddenly it showed a couple, hugging each other by the front door.**

**They went out for picnics by the lighthouse, played hide-and-seek.**

**At night, they turned on the lighthouse, and it was very beautiful.**

**Their shadows danced as they were at the top.**

"Wow." Suzuno smiled then turned to Nagumo. "Nagumo, they're such a wonderful couple... I wonder-!"

"S-Suzuno." Nagumo kept starring at the T.V.

**The husband came home drunk.**

"O-oh, no..." Suzuno stuttered.

**The couple started fighting.**

**The woman shouted at her husband as she was crying.**

**The husband shouted back.**

**The woman had had enough and turned her back on her husband.**

**The woman started packing her bags.**

**Until...**

**Her husband was holding a knife.**

**The woman turned shocked, starting to back away, trying to calm her husband down.**

**...But no.**

**The husband gave her a stab on the chest.**

**...And it was all over...**

**The woman is dead.**

**The husband quickly dropped the knife, realizing what he had done.**

**He took the body and burried it with the knife...**

**Weeks past, and he continued drinking, until it came to an end.**

**...He hung himself.**

**Suzuno and Nagumo were frightened.**

**They quickly turned off the T.V.**

"We need to get out of here." Nagumo told.

* * *

**Suzuno nodded and both of them went downstairs to the others.**

"**GUYS! GUYS! GUYS!**" Nagumo called as they were going down the stairs.

"You guys are back!" Endou shockly said. "What's the rush?"

"Did you find anything?" Hiroto asked.

"I found two A+ batteries, does that count...?" Suzuno handed over the batteries.

"Not much... But it's totally worth a search." Hiroto took them and smiled.

"Hiroto, we need to get out of this lighthouse, NOW." Nagumo told.

"Why? We just started." Hiroto started to squint his eyebrows.

"We'll tell later at the site, we really need to get out of here." Nagumo replied.

"Oh... Okay then-!"

**A loud shriek was heard by the left room.**

"T-Touko!" Endou called and all off them bursted in the room. "W-what's-!"

**There was a hanged man in the middle of the room as Touko was frightened on the ground.**

"T-that thing scared me..." Touko shivered.

"We need to get out of here, Hiroto!" Nagumo told.

"Okay." Hiroto nodded.

**They all carried and helped Touko out.**

**Suzuno was one of the last one to be left in the room.**

**...When Suzuno was about to get out, the door shut tightly.**

"**NAGUMO?!**"

"**SUZUNO!**"

Suzuno twisted and turned the knob but it was locked.

**She was left in the room with the hanged man.**

"**SUZUNO!**" Everyone shouted.

"**GO! BRING TOUKO BACK IN THE SITE DON'T WORRY ABOUT US!**"

"**BUT NAGUMO-!**"

"**JUST GO!**"

**They left, saving their lives, while Nagumo stayed by Suzuno.**

"N-Nagumo... I'm scared." Suzuno cried, franticly turning on the hanged man.

"Shh..." Nagumo tried to calm her down. "Don't worry, we'll get you out of there."

"H-hurry then..." Suzuno said frightened.

**Suddenly the hanged man fell on the floor making a loud thud on the floor.**

"**...!**" Suzuno turned. It was a few meters away from her now.

"**SUZUNO?!**" Nagumo called. "**WHAT WAS THAT?!**"

"_...The hanged man._" Suzuno replied faintly. "_It fell from the roof._"

"Shit." Nagumo blurtted out.

_**A...ALIVIA...**_

**It started to drag closer to Suzuno.**

_**...ALIVIA COME BACK ME...**_

"**NAGUMO!**" Suzuno shrieked widening her eyes, she started backing away.

"**NO!**" Nagumo banged on the door. "**LEAVE HER ALONE!**"

_**...I LOVE YOU ALIVIA...**_

**The man dragged himself faster towards Suzuno.**

_**...DON'T LEAVE ME...**_

"**STAY AWAY FROM ME! STAY AWAAAAAAAAAAYY!**" Suzuno shouted. "**NOOOO!**"

**Nagumo rammed the door open with his shoulder area.**

"**SUZUNO!**" Nagumo shouted, seeing her in a corner.

**Nagumo protected her, standing in front of Suzuno.**

"_...G-get away from her._" Nagumo raised his palm as he hugged Suzuno tightly. "She's not Alivia, she's Suzuno..."

**_WHERE'S MY ALIVIA...?_**

"...You_ killed_ her." Nagumo told. "You _killed_ Alivia."

_**...I'M SORRY ALIVIA... I'M SORRY...**_

**The man started disappearing, fading away.**

"Nagumo..." Suzuno hugged Nagumo tightly.

"It's okay, Suzuno." Nagumo hugged back.

* * *

**-End of Chapter 3-**


End file.
